The end is only the beginning of another journey
by WalloGirl
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pensaba el clon del Doctor en Darlig Ulv Straden? ¿Cómo fue su vida al lado de Rose Tyler? ¿Conseguiría ella amarle? - Spoilers del final de la 4ª temporada


Estaba mirando a las brillantes estrellas, que se destacaban sobre manera contra el negro del cielo; era una suerte que vivieran en las afueras, porque si no las luces de la ciudad no le habrían permitido disfrutar de esa maravillosa vista.

Se giró para contemplar de nuevo la silueta dormida de Rose en la cama; sonriendo, cerró los ojos recordando con gran claridad los detalles de los momentos que habían pasado juntos hace tan solo una hora: palabras que nunca había necesitado decir y que le habían parecido tan adecuadas en esos momentos que no había podido evitar repetirlas casi sin parar; besos sin fin y la delicadeza de la blanca piel de Rose contra las yemas de sus dedos; ese placer inconmensurable que le hizo pensar en el último momento que le abrasaría las venas y quemaría todo su ser; la increíble sensación de sentir su cuerpo más cerca que nunca, temiendo contra toda lógica que sus dos almas quedarían unidas para siempre.

Volvió a abrirlos, sintiendo que su único corazón se henchía de amor pensando en ella: la espera había merecido la pena y no lo habría cambiado por nada en el mundo.

Ni siquiera por volver a viajar.

_-Seis meses antes-_

– ¡Pero todavía no está bien! ¡Porque el Doctor eres tú aún!

– Y yo soy él. – Alzó ligeramente una ceja, sintiéndose ligeramente desamparado y desesperado. ¡Él había salvado a todo el universo acabando con los daleks, no había otra forma y él lo sabía! Y aún así, lo abandonaba aquí, sabiendo sin embargo lo que sufriría: podía tener un cuerpo humano, una vida humana, pero su mente era la de un Señor del Tiempo, y vivir una vida sin la TARDIS y sin viajar acabaría con él.

– Bien, los dos, respondedme a esto – ellos se miraron por un momento, y él leyó claramente su rostro como sabía que él leía el suyo: ambos imaginaban lo que iba a llegar ahora, y sintió como su único corazón se sobresaltaba al pensar en algunas de las posibilidades. ¿Y si Rose rechazaba quedarse con él? ¿Y si pedía al Doctor que lo llevara a cualquier otro sitio? O peor aún, ¿y si le suplicaba que se cambiaran, que su castigo fuera el pasar su vida sin ella? No, ella no haría nunca eso, porque conocía al Doctor, y debería saber lo que sufriría si ella moría y él debía seguir viviendo. – La última vez que estuve en esta playa, en el peor día de mi vida…

Por la mente de ambos cruzó el mismo pensamiento: "el mío también".

– ¿Cuál fue la última cosa que me dijiste? ¡Vamos, dilo! – el Doctor estaba dolido, y él también: si él decía esas palabras que siempre había querido decir… si él las decía, Rose nunca estaría con él. Nunca.

– Dije "Rose Tyler…"

– Sí, ¿y cómo iba a acabar esa frase?

– ¿Necesita ser dicho? – el Doctor y Rose le miraron entonces, y él creyó sentir vértigo. Qué imbécil. Obvio que el Doctor no lo diría: primero, porque tenía razón, los tres sabían como continuaba esa frase; y segundo, porque quería que Rose fuera feliz, y nunca llegaría a serlo si era él el que hablaba.

– ¿Y tú, Doctor? – ése era el primer paso: Rose considerándolo también el Doctor, viendo que ambos eran las dos caras de una moneda. – ¿Cuál era el final de esa frase?

Daba igual que sólo tuviera un corazón y fuera medio humano, nada en el mundo habría podido parar sus movimientos, porque así era como la mente de un Señor del Tiempo lo requería, así era como lo había soñado mil veces. Quizá estaban en cuerpos distintos y su carácter era ligeramente diferente debido a las circunstancias, pero no dejaban de ser la misma persona, y aunque el primer Doctor estuviera ahí parado a su lado su mente seguía siendo la de su otro yo.

Siempre había sido una cuestión de tiempo y espacio.

Con delicadeza, apoyó su mano en el brazo de Rose y acercó su boca a su oído, para susurrarle esas tres palabras con las que llevaba soñando una eternidad:

_I love you_

Todo fue entonces muy rápido, sintiendo a la vez demasiadas cosas: los labios de Rose fuertemente pegados contra los suyos, sus brazos atrayéndole hacia sí, una sensación que le cubría en el pecho y que sabía que no era otra si no _felicidad_, su mente gritando sin parar esas tres palabras, como si eso fuera a hacerlas aún más ciertas; y también su otro yo, su otra mente, sufriendo un dolor más allá del físico. El Doctor sintió como los dos corazones de su otro yo se desgarraban, y supo que por un momento le estaba odiando, odiando con todo su ser a su clon, porque él estaba teniendo lo que él ya nunca podría conseguir.

Todas esas sensaciones pararon cuando Rose se separó de su boca y escuchó el ruido de la puerta de la TARDIS cerrándose; miró con una mezcla de sentimientos _tan humanos_ como la rabia, la desesperación, la tristeza y la envidia como la TARDIS se iba, dejándolo atrapado para siempre en el tiempo y el espacio. Casi notó como una parte de su mente agonizaba, cuando su conexión con lo más importante que existía para un Señor del Tiempo se desvanizaba; también apreció como su corazón sufría viendo como Rose miraba a la nave que se desmaterializaba: "allí va un trozo de su ser que nunca podrá amarme, porque yo no soy más que una copia del ser del que se enamoró".

Pero él seguía siendo el Doctor, por eso no dudó en hacer lo que el Doctor que Rose había conocido y amado hubiera hecho: se acercó a ella y la cogió de la mano. Mirándola con la seriedad que requería lo que la estaba diciendo sin palabras, pensó con fuerza: "yo siempre estaré aquí Rose, como él siempre quiso estar. Yo soy la persona en la que el Doctor más confía, porque somos la misma cosa: él nunca quiso abandonarte y yo nunca lo volveré a hacer. Estaremos juntos siempre, si quieres."

– Juntos… por el resto de nuestras vidas. – Se le escapó.

Ella sonrió débilmente y apretó su mano con más fuerza.

No había sido del todo fácil recuperar la conexión que siempre habían poseído, porque Rose había tardado en convencerse de que se encontraba ante el mismo hombre que la había enamorado: se acordaba perfectamente de todo lo que habían vivido juntos, cada mínimo detalle, y seguía hablando como si fuera la Enciclopedia Británica. Sin embargo, había ligeras diferencias de carácter debidas a la metacrisis y a la parte de su ser que había recibido de Donna: ciertas fórmulas usadas al hablar, un nivel mucho más bajo de vergüenza de sí mismo y una progresiva hipocondría, que ella atribuía a un supuesto miedo por sufrir un gran daño físico que le provocara la muerte, aunque en realidad se debía a que, ahora que era humano, se había dado más cuenta que nunca de la fragilidad de ese cuerpo y tenía un completo pavor a que a Rose le sucediera algo.

Lo que no era difícil, debido a que continuaba trabajando en Torchwood y realizando todo tipo de misiones buscando aliens invasores o simplemente seres perdidos; afortunadamente, la presencia del Doctor volvió las cosas mucho más sencillas para ella, porque por muy humano que fuera su cerebro seguía siendo igual de brillante y sus conocimientos eran vitales para el instituto.

Su relación era parecida a la del inicio, debido a que, como muy bien había dicho el Doctor original, él estaba lleno de furia y rabia, y su forma de ser era más impetuosa y arriesgada, bastante parecida a la del Doctor que Rose había conocido en primer lugar; pero tal y como predijo, el estar con la rubia lo calmó y ella supo convertirle (de nuevo) en el fantástico hombre que había conocido.

A pesar de que ambos sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, él nunca se atrevió a pasarse de la raya hasta no estar seguro de que ella de verdad amaba a su yo actual y no al pasado, por eso durante unos meses todo fueron grandes sonrisas, abrazos y manos entrelazadas, aunque Jackie de vez en cuando insinuara que no valía la pena repetir todo ese "jueguito de niños de parvulario" y que debían vivir la vida como los adultos que eran.

Pero el Doctor no estaba seguro, porque tenía miedo de que ella quisiera más al Doctor que se había ido que al presente, al detectar de vez en cuando en ella tristes miradas que lo atravesaban, viendo más allá de él, contemplando otro universo donde el verdadero hombre del que ella se había enamorado seguía viviendo.

_-Un mes antes-_

– ¡No deberías de haber hecho eso, Rose! ¿Estás loca? ¡Ese iryjosh te podría haber matado! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí sola?! – gritaba el Doctor desesperado, examinándola por todas partes con sus manos, obligándola a girarse, con miedo de que estuviera herida. La rubia bufó con fastidio, pero le sonrió, intentando tranquilizarle:

– ¡Doctor, estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! – insistió, agarrándole los brazos con toda la firmeza que pudo y obligándole a mirarla a la cara – ¡Estoy perfectamente bien, mírame! – pero él chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

– ¡No, Rose, déjame examinarte! – dijo él, deshaciéndose de sus brazos y sacando su destornillador sónico.

– ¡Ah no, eso sí que no! ¡Tú no me apuntas con esa cosa! – protestó ella, indignada, negando fervientemente con la cabeza y apuntándole con un dedo.

– ¡Ja! ¡Cómo si consiguieras evitarlo! – repuso él medianamente distraído, la vista fija en el destornillador, ajustándolo con velocidad para hacerla un examen médico.

Entonces, casi tan rápido como la última vez, sintió las manos de Rose en sus hombros, y apenas tuvo de tiempo de levantar la vista con incredulidad cuando sintió su boca sobre la suya.

Podría haber estallado la Tierra, el Sistema Solar, la galaxia y el universo entero y él habría seguido sin enterarse, porque ahora todo su mundo giraba entorno a ella, a sus dulces labios y a la sensación de sus dos cuerpos juntos.

Cuando se separaron, con las respiraciones aceleradas, el Doctor seguía sin poder librarse de esa mirada de incredulidad, haciendo que Rose se sonrojara y apartara la vista, confusa.

– Yo, perdón, yo… – pero no pudo seguir hablando porque el Doctor la estaba besando de nuevo, aferrando sus hombros como si fuera lo único que existiera para él.

Lo que era cierto, de alguna manera.

Esta segunda vez no se alejaron mucho, manteniendo sus rostros a pocos centímetros, mirándose intensamente, sumergiéndose en el alma del otro a través de los ojos, viendo cosas maravillosas.

Rose vio que él seguía siendo _su_ Doctor, a pesar de que no fuera un clon perfecto; era ambos hombres: el Doctor del que se había enamorado por primera vez y que la había mostrado las maravillas y los horrores del universo, el Doctor junto al que había corrido cientos de veces, el Doctor que la amaba con desesperación; y el nuevo Doctor, que era exactamente igual que el primero pero que había evolucionado de forma distinta, y que a pesar de todo la seguía amando, y no sólo por los viejos recuerdos y sentimientos, si no porque se había enamorado de ella de nuevo, sin haberlo dejado de estarlo nunca.

El Doctor vio que Rose lo amaba, a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido y del conocimiento que no era el mismo Señor del Tiempo que estaba viviendo en un universo paralelo, si no otro Doctor, totalmente único, que estaba enamorado de ella antes y que ahora lo seguía estando, porque ella había limpiado su rabia y calmado su desesperación, y lo había convertido en un ser mejor del que fue y del que sería el otro Doctor.

Tras este intenso diálogo silencioso, donde ambos enamorados comprobaron la veracidad de los sentimientos del otro, simplemente se abrazaron sonriendo, mientras en los corredores cercanos los restantes miembros del equipo se acercaban corriendo hacia el lugar de la lucha contra el extraterrestre.

Esto también había sucedido como toda su peculiar relación, en el orden natural y cuando ambos lo habían necesitado: quizás el otro Doctor hubiera tardado más en dar el paso, reflexionando las consecuencias de que llegaran a conocerse tan íntimamente; pero el nuevo Doctor era en casi todos los aspectos un humano, y no había podido resistir sus impulsos cuando esa noche, después de cenar y dar un paseo admirando el firmamento, Rose le había sonreído de esa manera, y él no había podido evitar fijarse en la belleza de sus curvas, en el recuerdo del sabor de sus labios y el olor de su pelo, y ese apasionado brillo en sus ojos que indicaba que ahora estaba viviendo todo lo que no había vivido antes, ni en su vieja vida ni en la nueva que había pasado sin el Doctor.

El Doctor se apartó de la ventana y volvió a la cama, tumbándose de nuevo y acariciándola con suavidad la espalda, sintiéndose más feliz de lo que jamás había estado en toda su vida; Rose reaccionó a su toque girándose y, buscando su pecho sin llegar a despertarse, se acurrucó contra él.

Él siguió acariciándola con suavidad, contemplando la paz que había en el rostro de la mujer que amaba, sabiendo que ella estaba tan feliz como él lo era.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, él seguía notando ese trozo que faltaba en su corazón: la TARDIS y la esencia del Señor del Tiempo, mitigada por el hecho de no viajar y de vivir de forma tan humana; y dolía, dolía muchísimo.

"Pero así fue el trato, yo tengo a Rose y él tiene a la TARDIS".

Porque a pesar de todo, a pesar de la felicidad y del amor, él no podía dejar de pensar ni un solo día en su otro yo, sintiendo siempre una mezcla de envidia y pena: envidia porque él era un Señor del Tiempo completo, con nave y que viajaba en el tiempo y en el espacio, haciendo a gran escala lo que él ahora sólo podía hacer a pequeña; pena porque sabía lo que él se estaba perdiendo y era consciente de que el otro Doctor pensaba tan a menudo en ellos dos como él lo hacía en él. Y sabía que estaría solo, al menos hablando en términos amorosos, que seguiría siendo el "ángel solitario" y que se arrepentiría de haber dejado ir a Rose, envidiándole a él por poder estar con ella y darle todo lo que él siempre había ansiado; pero lo mismo que le desgarraba le consolaba, porque ella estaba viviendo la vida que ellos dos siempre habían deseado secretamente, y era feliz, y al menos una parte de su ser lo era también, aunque no pudiera sentirlo.

Y eso era suficiente para él.

"No te preocupes, Doctor. Ella está feliz y te sigue amando con locura, todo el amor que sintió por ti lo sigue sintiendo, y te lo está dando, aunque tú no puedas sentirlo. Nunca te olvidará porque eres parte de ella, y ella es parte de mí, como lo es de ti, y los tres formamos un equipo perfecto. Lo único que desearía es que tú pudieras sentirte por una sola vez tan feliz como me siento yo ahora. Lo siento, lo siento mucho."


End file.
